


흥신소

by lazy_lemon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>모처에서 한때 썰로 풀다가 글로 옮기려고 노력했던 잔재. 미완이고 반 쯤은 글, 반 쯤은 썰로 남아있습니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	흥신소

**Author's Note:**

> 모처에서 한때 썰로 풀다가 글로 옮기려고 노력했던 잔재. 미완이고 반 쯤은 글, 반 쯤은 썰로 남아있습니다.

평범한 마을. 그 가운데 평범한 건물이 하나 있었다. 1층에는 꽃집과 카페. 2층엔 사무실. 3층엔 세 들어 사는 사람들이 주욱 머물고 있는 방들. 어딜 가나 흔히 볼 수 있는 그런 작은 건물. 그 건물에 평범하지 않은 세 남자가 살고 있었다.  
세 남자는 2층의 사무실 중 가장 큰 두 번째 사무실을 사용하고 있었다. 넓은 홀 안쪽의 작은 방. 흔하디 흔한 스튜디오의 전형적인 구조. 홀에는 테이블이 하나. 푹신한 소파가 셋. 책상이 둘. 한 사람은 언제나 책상에, 또 한 사람은 언제나 소파 위에, 마지막 한 사람은 소파와 책상 어디건 상관없다는 듯 걸터앉아 시간을 보내곤 했다.  
손님이 과연 들기나 하는지 의심스러운 이 사무실의 정체는 무려 ‘흥신소’였다. 바깥으로 제대로 된 간판조차 달지 않은 이 사무실은 언제나 세 남자가 노닥거리는 장소였고, 그 누구도 이곳에 흥신소 따위가 있다는 것을 알지 못하는 듯 했다.  
이 이야기는 수상쩍기 짝이 없는 그 흥신소에 전례 없이 손님들이 밀려들어오며 시작된다.

 

  
삐걱-

소름 끼치는 소리와 함께 문이 열렸다. 아서는 인상을 썼고, 임스는 귀를 막으며 소파에 머리를 묻었으며, 코브는 여전히 별 관심 없다는 듯 책상 위에서 돌아가는 팽이를 응시했다. 문을 연 주인공은 세 남자의 무관심에 당황한 듯 했지만 이내 조심스럽게 사무실 안으로 발을 들였다.

“저기…….”

여전히 어색함을 지우지 못한 남자가 어색함이 뚝뚝 묻어나는 목소리로 입을 열었을 때, 아서가 재빠르게 고개를 들었다. 동글동글한 인상의 사람 좋아 보이는 얼굴을 한 남자는 아서의 재빠른 행동에 넋을 잃고 말았다. 그가 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 이미 임스가 엎어져있던 소파에 자리를 잡고 있었다. 그의 앞에는 좋은 향을 풍기는 커피가 한 잔.

“어떻게 오셨죠?”

아서가 상냥하게 웃었다. 그의 볼에 패인 보조개에 저만치 의자 위에 반쯤 걸려있던 임스가 알 수 없는 소리를 웅얼거렸고, 코브는 천천히 아서의 옆에 와 앉았다. 남자는 세 남자를 천천히 돌아본 후 아서에게 마지막으로 시선을 주었다.

“고양이를 찾아줄 수 있나요?”

남자는 정말로 슬퍼 보였다. 유서프, 그것이 남자의 이름이었다. 남자가 잃어버린 것은 그의 사랑스러운 태비 고양이. 노란 털에 짙은 색의 무늬가 아롱거리는 그 고양이는 어디서나 흔히 볼 수 있지만 그렇기에 더 사랑스러운 짐승이라고 했다. 아서는 상심이 크시겠다며 유서프의 손등을 쓸었고, 임스는 앓는 소리를 내며 아서의 옆자리 –코브가 차지하지 않은 다른 옆자리-에 주저앉았다.

“물론, 우리는 찾을 수 있는 것은 다 찾는답니다.”

액수가 문제라는 말은 하지 않았다. 하지만 유서프는 아서를 완전히 믿는 듯 했고, 아서는 믿음직스럽게 미소 짓고 있었다. 아서는 품에서 수첩과 펜을 꺼내 들었다.  
남자의 말은 조금 두서 없었고, 말을 잇는 틈틈이 주제와는 전혀 상관없는 -이를테면 그가 가장 좋아하는 색깔이라던가- 것들에 대해 늘어놓기도 했다. 하지만 아서는 차분하게 그에게서 정보를 빼내었고, 한 시간이 지났을 때 그들은 남자에 대해 꽤 많은 것을 알 수 있었다.  
붉은 등이 아롱지는 뒷골목에서 수상쩍은 약을 파는 그에게 가족은 고양이 뿐이었다. 가엾은 유서프. 임스가 진심을 알 수 없는 표정으로 중얼거렸다. 꽤나 솜씨가 좋은 탓에 단골 손님은 많다. 경찰이나 뒷골목에는 어디든 존재하는 어두운 주먹으로부터 빠져나올 만큼의 융통성도 있다. 간간히 함께 술잔을 기울일 친구도, 그라면 기꺼이 하룻밤의 침대자락을 들추어 줄 여자들도 많다. 결코 부족하지 않은 삶이었다. 하지만 그에게는 고양이 뿐이었다. 그 소중한 고양이가, 문이 열린 틈을 타 사라져 버린 것이었다. 길게 탄식하는 유서프는 정말로 슬퍼보였다.

“걱정하지 말아요.”

아서가 다정하게 유서프의 어깨를 쓸어 내렸다. 유서프의 동그란 눈이 아서를 바라보았다. 물에 빠진 자는 한 줄기 지푸라기도 간절하게 잡는다던가. 임스는 유서프의 눈빛이 마치 신의 계시라도 받은 듯 빛나고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.

“찾을 수 있는 거죠?”  
“물론. 코브가 찾을 거에요. 그는 the most skilled extractor니까요.”

아서가 코브를 바라보았다. 느닷없이 튀어나온 제 이름이 얼떨떨한 표정을 짓던 코브는 이내 자신에게로 방향을 바꾼 부담스러운 반짝임에 헛기침을 했다.

“I will. ‘Cause I am the most skilled extractor.”

 

 

***이 아래로는 미완의 썰입니다 

 

아서가 수첩을 접고 자리에서 일어나. 멍뎅 유서프의 말을 듣고 있던 코브도, 저만치서 카지노 칩을 매만지며 딴청을 피우던 임스도 아서가 일어나자 긴장해. 목을 길게 빼고 소파 등받이 너머로 임스가 외쳐. 어디 가 달링? 아서는 임스의 말을 무시한 채 유서프의 어깨를 힘차게 짚어. 저희가 고양이는 책임지고 찾아드리죠. 일단 선불금을 내시고 가시면 따로 연락드리겠습니다. 아서의 엘리트돋는 말투에 유서프가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 고개를 끄덕여. 코브의 장부를 빼앗아서 동물찾기 항목 중 가출한 고양이 란을 찾아낸 아서가 손으로 하나하나 짚으면서 예상가를 불러. 그런 조항이 있는지도 몰랐던 임스가 소파 팔걸이 너머로 빼곰히 아서를 넘겨다보고, 코브는 내새끼 잘한다! 하는 표정으로 뿌듯하게 아서랄 바라봐. 그러다 시선이 마주친 임스와 코브 사이에는 알게 모르게 불꽃이 튀지. 아서는 두사람은 아랑곳않고 몇% DC를 해주겠다는 둥, 고양이를 하루 이내에 찾으면 인센티브가 적용된다는 둥 열심히 유서프와 가격을 타협해. 아서와의 가격협상에서 만족한 유서프가 사무실을 나서고 아서는 피곤한 듯 의자에 주저앉아. 그 손에는 유서프에게서 받아낸 선금이 빛나. 임스는 재빨리 아서의 앞에 주저앉아서 우리 달링, 유능하기도 하지! 하는 눈으로 아서를, 정확히는 그 손에 쥐어진 돈을 바라보지. 그런 임스를 밀어내고는 코브가 아서의 손에서 돈을 받아. 정확히 3분등 된 돈이 각자의 몫이 담긴 금고로 들어가. 고양이는 어떻게 찾아? 멍청한 목소리로 물어보는 임스에게 코브가 당당히 말해. 아서가 찾을거야. 아서는 말하지. 동물보호소에 가서 적당히 데려오면 돼.   
이 흥신소는 이렇게 굴러가는 곳이었던거야. 장사가 안되는게 당연하지. 아서의 말에 다같이 고개를 끄덕이던 두 남자가 그럼 동물 보호소에 가 볼까? 하고 자리에서 일어나는데 흥신소의 문이 열려. 또다른 손님이야. 개업 이래 하루 두 명의 손님이라는 영광스러운 기록이 세워지는 날이 바로 오늘인거야.   
이번에 쭈볏쭈볏 들어온 손님은 젊은 아가씨야. 재빨리 임스가 눈을 빛내며 그녀를 소파로 안내하지. 우아하게 소파에 앉아서 의뢰인의 말을 들을 준비를 하는 임스에 혀를 차며 아서가 임스의 옆에 앉아. 두 사람의 말을 기다리지 않고 그녀가 말해. 제 졸업작품이 사라졌어요. 다급한 목소리에 임스가 느긋하게 웃어. 염려말아요 스위티. 그건 다 찾는 수가 있으니까. 아서가 재빨리 말을 받아. 정확히 어떤 걸 말하는거죠? 그러자 아가씨가 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올라서 강하게 외쳐. 고양이, 망할 고양이가 내 USB를 물어갔어요!!! 그녀의 이름은 아리아드네야. 건축학교를 다니는 그녀가 며칠밤을 새워 만들어낸 도면이 담긴 usb를 고양이가 물어갔대. 그녀가 옥상에서 샌드위치를 먹으며 기분전환 삼아 노트에 미로를 만들고 있을 때 일어난 일이야. 어찌할 도리가 없었지. 옥상에서 미로를 그려??? 임스가 어이없다는 듯한 목소리로 되물어. 그게 뭐 어때서? 머쓱한 목소리로 코브가 저만치서 쏘아붙여. 아직 흥분이 가라앉지 않은 듯한 그녀에게 아서가 걱정말라는 듯 웃어보여. usb를 찾아보도록 하죠. 학교 근처에 고양이가 많은가요? 아서의 질문에 그녀는 학교 근처 고양이의 소굴이 있다는 것을 알려줘. 아서는 다시 한번 코브의 장부를 보여줘. 동물 찾기에서 고양이 찾기, 그리고 그 아래 물건을 물어간 고양이 찾기, 또 그 아래 고양이가 물어간 물건. 정말로 세세한 세부항목에 아리아드네는 감탄하고 임스는 경악해. 아서의 꼼꼼해보이는 태도에 아리아드네는 기분좋게 선금을 내고 돌아가.  
코브와 임스는 아서를 바라보지. usb의 u자도 꺼내지 않았는데 아서는 미리 그들의 생각을 읽었다는 듯 말해. 새걸 찾아서 기스를 좀 내고 주면 돼. 내용물은 날아갔다고 해두지 뭐. 어느새 아리아드네의 usb에 대한 상세한 내용-메이커며 용량, 색깔 등등-을 기록한 종이와 그녀가 스케치한 그림을 들어보이며 아서가 어깨를 으쓱해 보여. 이 쯤이야. 코브와 임스는 감동해. 코브는 이런 유능한 후배가 자신의 사원이라는데에, 임스는 작대기 주제에 유능하기까지 해서 더 섹시해보인다는데에 감탄하며 아서의 능력에 찬사를 바치지. 코브의 찬사에는 감사의 인사를 보내고, 임스의 찬사에는 싸늘한 시선을 보낸 아서가 아리아드네가 준 돈을 넷으로 나눠. 하나는 물론 usb구입비. 그 구입비는 임스와 코브의 몫에서 차출한거야. 아서가 아이디어를 냈으니까. 다들 거기에 불만을 가지진 않아. 돈은 다시 금고로 돌아가. 이제 usb도 사야하고 동물보호소도 가야하지. 조금 바빠졌어. 나눠져서 행동할까, 하는데!! 무려 세번째로 사무실 문이 열려! 내일은 해가 정말 서쪽에서 뜰지도 모르겠다는 생각을 하며 코브는 세번째 손님을 바라봐. 반짝반짝 빛나는 구두가 사무실 문으로 당당하게 들어와.  
그 고급스러운 구두에 세 사람은 돌처럼 굳어버리지. 긴장해서 서로가 서로를 찔러보는데 당당한 발걸음과 달리 남자가 조심스럽게 물어. 여기가 dream team office 인가요? 그 이름에 온 몸에 소름이 돋고 손 발이 오그라붙는 듯 하다는 표정으로 아서가 떨떠름하게 앞으로 나서. 네, 무슨일이시죠? 자연스럽게 소파 자리를 양보하며 수첩을 꺼내드는 아서의 뒷모습에서 다시금 엘리트의 향기가 나. 새삼 다시 반했다는 표정으로 아서를 바라보는 임스는 무시한 채 코브가 커피 한 잔을 남자의 앞에 놓아줘. 그런게 우리 사무실에 있었다니!!! 임스는 왠지 억울한 기분이 들어. 커피같은 고급품이 있는데 몰랐다는게 정말 고박에 피박까지 뒤집어 쓴 기분인거야. 하지만 손님 앞이니까, 더군다나 돈이 많아보이는 손님 앞이니까 억울한 기분은 잠시 눌러놓기로 해,.  
남자는 코브가 놓아준 커피에 감사하다는 듯 고개를 끄덕여. 하지만 입술만 축이는 듯 살짝 대었다 내려놓지. 새파란 남자의 눈이 아서를 똑바라 바라봐. 한순간 일렁이는 듯 하던 눈이 살짝 감겼다 뜨이고, 잔뜩 한이 서린 목소리가 흘러나와. 바람개비가... 사라졌어요. 남자의 말에 아서의 무표정이 한순간 무너져. 그와 동시에 수첩 위에 자리하고 있던 아서의 펜도 미끄러지지. 하지만 아서는 바로 헛기침을 하며 남자에게 반문해. 바람개비..요? 아서만 빼고 사무실의 모든 사람들은 다들 알겠다는 표정을 지어. 남자의 이름은 로버트 피셔. 소문난 바람개피 컬렉터야. 그의 드넓은 정원에는 수백개의 바람개비가 돌아가는 바람개비 밭이 따로 있어. 그는 바람개비를 너무 사랑해서 바람개비 농장을 짓기 위해 집을 분할했지. 남은 집 반쪽을 판 돈으로 저 먼곳 어딘가에 바람개비 농장을 굴리고 있다는 소문이 있어. 그런 그가, 수백개의 바람개비 중 하나가 없어졌다고 흥신소를 찾다니. 코브와 임스는 어리둥절해졌어. 하지만 상황을 모르는 아서는 침울한 피셔를 도닥이며 이야기를 들어. 사실 그 모든 바람개비가 모두 같은 바람개비인건 아니야. 피셔에게는 피셔만의 정말 소중한 바람개비가 따로 있었던거지. 그건 침대 옆 비밀금고에 넣어두고 매일 아침 저녁으로 쓰다듬으며 입김으로 조심스럽게 불어보고 넣어놓는 그런 소중한거였어. 그런데 오늘 아침, 피셔가 평소처럼 바람개비를 조심스럽게 꺼내었을 때의 일이야. 왠일인지 피셔는 입김이 아니라 바람으로 굴러가는 바람개비가 보고싶었어. 그래서 창문을 열었지. 그 순간 바람과 같은 속도로 고양이 한마리가 피셔의 손을 치고 지나갔어. 놀란 피셔는 바람개비를 떨어트렸고 바람개비는 말 그대로 바람과 같이 사라지고 말았어.   
우울하게 말하는 피셔와 달리 아서의 표정은 시종일관 굳어있었어. 아서는 다시 장부를 펼쳤지. 동물찾기에서 고양이, 고양이가 지나가면서 치고 지나간 물건 코너에 손을 얹은 아서가 다정하게 피셔를 위로해. 코브와 임스가 경악할만큼 아서는 상냥하게 피셔의 등을 쓸어주고 달래주지. 그리고 안심한 피셔가 사무실 밖에 나갔을 때, 아서의 손에 들린 것은 500달러는 넘어보이는 지갑이었어. 물론 그 안에 돈이 가득 차 있었지. 코브는 외쳐. oh!! jesus christ!! 임스는 말없이 지갑을 뒤적이지. 그리고 그 안에서 사진 한장을 꺼내. 피셔가 바람개비를 들고 즐거워하고 있어. 유용할까? 물론. 아서가 사진을 뺏어들어. 이건 20년 전 뉴욕타임즈 경제면으로 만든 바람개비로군. 아마 피셔가 찾는게 이거일거야. 그리고는 아서가 임스를 바라봐. 생긋 웃어주는 얼굴에 임스가 두근거리는 얼굴로 아서를 마주봐. 무슨 일이야 달링? 미스터 임스. 이제 네 실력이 필요한 순간이 왔어. 아서의 말에 코브조차 놀라서 임스를 바라봐. 아서가 조용히 말해. 도서관에 가서 이 페이지 훔쳐와. 임스는 반발했지만 아서의 말에 이길 수는 없어. 지금 아서가 들고 있는건 500달러가 넘는 지갑이잖아? 임스는 결국 고개를 끄덕이고 말지. 하지만 그의 강한 주장 때문에 결국 셋이 같이 움직이기로 해. 모처럼 흥신소의 세 남자가 사무실 밖으로 나온거야. 빳빳하게 다린 정장에 넥타이핀까지 한 아서와, 가죽 잠바에 헐렁한 차림의 코브, 그리고 지금 당장 카리브해의 해변에 누워야 할 것 같은 화려한 하와이언 셔츠의 임스. 세 남자는 눈에 띌 수 밖에 없지. 먼저 가장 가까운 곳에 있는 동물보호소에 가기로 해.   
사실 동물보호소라는 것이 존재하는지도 몰랐던 코브와 임스는 너무도 능숙하게 길을 찾는 아서에 당황하고 말아. 그리고 보호소를 지키는 아가씨를 quick, kiss me라는 한마디 말로 녹다운 시키고 안으로 들어가는 아서에 더 놀라고 말지. 그런 말은 나한테나 하라며 투덜대는 임스와 정말로 키스했으면 그녀를 가만두지 않았을 것이라고 중얼대는 코브를 무시한 채 아서는 주의깊게 고양이들을 살펴. 그리고, 거기서 너무도 놀라운 발견을 하고 말았어! 거기엔 다들 예상했다시피 유서프의 고양이가 있었어! 노랑색 태비. 게다가 고양이의 목걸이에 걸린 것은 아리아드네의 usb야. 자신의 눈썰미에 감탄한 아서가 고양이를 자세히 들여다보는데 고양이가 갖힌 이동장 너머로 무언가 보여. 바로 피셔의 바람개비야! 세 사람은 얼싸안고 만세 삼창을 해. 이거야말로 꿩먹고 알먹고 둥지 헐어서 불도 때고. 일석 삼조가 아니겠어? 바쁘게 인텐시브를 적용한 수익금을 굴려보던 임스가 아서의 뺨에 진하게 키스를 해. 물론 곧바로 매서운 구둣발이 임스의 종아리를 걷어찼어. 그 구두가 코브의 것이라는 것에 임스가 작게 궁시렁거려. 뭐, 임스의 기분이야 어떻든 고양이도 usb도 바람개비도 찾았잖아? 아서가 감격스러운 눈으로 막 손을 뻗어 그 이동장을 집어들려는 순간, 누군가의 손이 재빠르게 그 이동장을 낚아채! 당황한 아서가 그 손을 따라 시선을 돌려. 고급스러운 양복. 번쩍이는 시계. 아서는 숨을 멈춰. 저건 바로 아서가 꿈만 꾸던 파리 오드꾸뛰르 의상인거야. 그야말로 드림오브드림의 세계를 갖춘 남자가, 아서가 원하는 이동장을 들고 서 있어. 아서는 떨리는 목소리로, 뺨까지 붉히면서 남자에게 말해. 그 고양이는 제가 먼저 발견했는데요. 여기는 동물 보호소니까. 기간 내에 찾아가지 않는 동물은 안타깝지만 안락사행이지. 아서가 빨리 찾았으니까, 그리고 그 고양이는 유서프의 것이니까 저 남자는 고양이에 대한 소유권이 없어. 적어도 아서는 그렇게 생각했어. 뒤이어 남자의 목소리가 들리기 전까지 말이야.  
이 동물보호소는 내가 샀어. 그 편이 깔끔할 것 같아서.   
그 편이 깔끔할 것 같아서.. 그 편이 깔끔할 것 같아서...  
세 사람에게는 전혀 깔끔하지 않은 내용의 말이 마치 천상의 목소리처럼 동물보호소 안을 울려퍼져. 넋을 잃은 세사람이 멍하니 남자를 바라보는 동안 남자는 천천히 돌아서서 사라져. 고급 구두가 바닥을 울리는 소리가 마치 지옥의 사자의 걸음소리 같아. 망연자실 그 뒷모습을 바라보던 아서가 결연히 일어나. 코브. 아서의 목소리가 파르르 떨리는 것에 코브가 반사적으로 아서를 올려다보았어. 저 남자, 뒷조사 한다. 당황할 틈도 없이 아서의 불타오르는 시선에 코브도, 임스도 얼결에 고개를 끄덕여. 이렇게 고양이를 찾기 위해 세 남자의 분투기가 시작돼.


End file.
